A Riffgenta Valentines Day
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: A story of our favorite pair of lovers (Riff Raff and Magenta) on Valentine's Day! Note this is not really for regular Rocky Horror fans but only for the true Riffgenta fans and shippers like myself. Anyway if you like emotional, romantic, gushy stories about Riff and Mags please read! Characters belong to Richard O'Brien!


I opened my eyes feeling the playful kisses on my face, as it made me content to feel his arms around me.

"Good morning..." He whispered

"Good morning..." I replied giving him the eyes

"How are you my darling?" He asked

"I'm well..." I smiled, "how did you sleep?"

"Quite well, due to the fact we have tonight off together..." He smirked.

Oh right. It was this strange earthling holiday. Columbia had explained it to us, and had convinced Frank to take her out today. Leaving us with tonight off and completely alone. We'd gladly take advantage of this.

"I like the sound of that..." I purred

"Oh I know you do..." He smiled pressing his lips to mine

"Riff Raff, can't we just remain here together?" I moaned. I would rather just stay inside this bedroom with him all day.

"But we have work, then I've made plans for us my dear..." He explained

I slightly pouted, taking my leg and wrapping it around his underneath the covers. I then threw my arms around him gently biting his neck. I knew I'd drive him mad.

"Ohhh don't tempt me dear sister..." He said with a sharp breath

"Who is tempting who?" I pouted again as I touched him near the front of his hips. I saw his eyes shoot open as I let out a laugh.

"Ohhh! Magenta, at least give it until tonight..." He said

"Why wait?" I whispered huskily

I am almost sure I felt his hips buckle towards mine as I laughed mischievously.

"No... No..." He said moving of off me. "We shall save this for tonight..." He sighed

"If you can wait until then..." I said with swiping my tongue across the front of my teeth.

"You are too seducing..." He said looking alway trying to keep composure

"So what is planned for today?" I asked brushing up to him once again and leaning my head on his chest.

"I planned to take us to one of those strange earthlings places, Columbia said they call them cinemas..." He said

"Isn't that where people view picture shows?" I asked frowning. I wasn't going to spend a romantic night with Riff Raff sitting in front of a screen

"It's a drive inn, Who said we shall be watching the picture show?" He said with a smirk.

Oh a drive inn. Columbia had told me about those places when Eddie would take her out. Supposedly crazy things happened there.

"Frank's letting us use the pick up truck..." He grinned

"Oh stop being so ambitious..." I teased then kissed his neck some more.

"I'm not being ambitious I'm being tempted..." He whispered

"How so?" I asked slipping a finger under the waistband of his underwear, tenderly stroking the flesh of his waist that laid underneath.

I could see his tension build up as I lowered my hand. But right before I gave him some, I slipped my hand out watching him take a deep breath.

"Why do you tease me in this way?" He asked, swiftly flipping me over and pinning me down on the bed. I laughed sensually

"Oh so your not about to deny me of my one request dear brother?" I smirked at him

"I'm physically unable to..." He admitted pushing himself right on top of me with his lips ferociously taking my neck.

My head fell back as I gasped loudly. I could feel him tracing my sides with his hands, but I wanted to tease him a little more.

"We have work..." I said moving out from under him and sitting up.

"Clever excuse though I doubt that will cut it..." He said pulling me under him again. I laughed uncontrollably at his advancements, but he silenced me with his lips in full attack on mine.

"There's still work..." I sighed

He turned looking at the clock on the wall.

"You win..." He sighed getting off of me.

I got up from bed and got dressed as he did. I then went to the mirror and did my makeup.

Riff Raff closely watched me as I did so. I always wondered why he was so intrigued when I did my makeup in the mirror. What could one more teasing do?

I applied my lipstick and took a tissue between my lips to not get it anywhere else. I turned to him seducingly slipping it out of my mouth.

I studied his wide eyed expression voyaristicly.

"Don't you dare..." He said as I gave him a mischievous look.

"Don't I dare do what?" I asked

He stood up walking towards me. "Don't play innocent with me..." He smirked

"Oh I'm far from that Riffy..." I grinned

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips roughly again. I pushed my tongue inside his lips as it collided with his. I could hear a small moan come from him as it satisfied me.

"Get out here already, both of you!" We heard Frank yell from outside the door, "you think I don't know what goes on in there." He yelled making our lips leave each other and begin silently laughing.

"If you don't come out this instant I will from here on out forbid this kind of behavior from the both of you!" He yelled

We kept laughing until we opened the door and acted serious. It would be awful if we acted our true selves in front of others. We'd seem weak.

"We apologize master..." Riff Raff said

"You should be sorry... You wouldn't want me to suspend your night off now would you?..."

"No, master..." I said

"Very well. At precisely 7 Tonight I am taking Columbia out for Valentines Day, so you are both on duty until then as well. You have until 10 tomorrow morning since I know these romantic holidays would pre-occupy you in that room of yours. Get to work for now and you are finished at 7." He said

"Thank you." Riff Raff mumbled before Frank walked away. Neither of us had ever liked him.

I walked with Riff Raff downstairs to the main room.

"Have a good day." He said with a kiss

"You as well.." I said giving him a hug before we parted ways to the laboratory and I to the kitchen.

"Meet me here at 7 o'clock..." He said kissing my forehead a last time.

"Alright." I said with a smile "see you then."

We both parted ways and met together in the same place in what seemed like an eternity later.

I ran into his arms laughing and kissing him madly.

"It's only been 11 hours Magenta!" He smirked, "compared to normal days that is not many hours.."

"Any time away from you is long for me." I smiled

"I can tell.." He joked "Why don't we go change?"

We got up to our room and changed into different outfits. I also made small adjustments to my makeup just in case, and managed to tame my hair a bit.

Riff Raff changed into a different suit while I in a different back dress. We didn't have many outfits that would blend in with earthlings'.

"You already look gorgeous, don't change your face you much..." He said

I smiled and turned to him.

"We should leave soon." He said taking my arms

"Thank you for this..." I said. "It's been too long since we've had a real date..." I said

"I know. You deserve it." He said

"So do you." I said kissing him as we left.

We took the older pickup truck to a drive in not far from the castle. We had Columbia buy the tickets for us ahead of time so we didn't have to speak to anyone in case of suspicion about us.

He parked the car in front of the large screen along with rows of other cars holding pairs of young lovers making out or going all the way.

We moved to the back seats where it was more comfortable. I leaned my head on him with his arm extended around me. This was absolutely wonderful.

"Thank you Riff Raff... I'm so grateful just to be alone with you." I said

"I know my love."

"I miss you when we work separately so many hours... And by the time you return at late hours of the night we are both exhausted."

"I know... I miss you too, but there's nothing we can do about it..." He said

"I wish there was." I said nuzzling my face into his neck. "I'm just happy to be with you right now... No Frank, no Columbia, no work..." I said

"So am I..." He smiled wrapping both arms around me.

"Magenta..." He spoke as I looked up to him. He reached over showing me a bouquet of roses and a box "this is for you..." He said

I blushed at his sweetness. I cupped his face with my hand and kissed him gently. "Thank you my darling." I whispered

He passed me the small box, watching me open in slowly.

He noticed that I nearly wanted to cry when I first opened it.

"Someday when we return to our beloved planet?" He asked

"Dear brother, this ring is beautiful but I thought it was something we wouldn't have to discuss... We'd just do it once we got to Transsexual..." I smiled

"I'm glad you think that way..." He smirked, "but think of this as a physical contract until then..."

"If you insist, then I'll gladly wear your 'contract'." I said letting him slip it on my left hand and set the roses in the front seat. I then pulled his face to mine in a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved Magenta..." He whispered, "I hope you know I adore you."

"Of course I know... But It shouldn't have to be any holiday that makes us say we love one another. We say 'I love you' every day. And that means more than anything..."

"I've loved you more every day since the day I laid eyes on you... And I intend to remind you each day until the last..." He whispered in my ear. His words nearly made me melt.

"You're so romantic..." I laughed

"I just love you at an unbearable amount..." He said seizing my lips quickly, making me lean down onto my back. My legs flew up in the air around his waist as I pulled him on top of me.

I got a chance to speak once he moved down to me neck.

"Are you going to satisfy me now?" I asked with a grin

"I don't want to just satisfy you I intend to for-fill you..." He whispered

"OHH you do that and more each day..." I said in a sharp breath

He moved off of me for a second and covered each window with cloths. He'd been prepared about this.

"Making sure we're the only ones that know there's incest going on around here?" I smirked

"Indeed..." He smiled moving back on top of me, "now where were we?"

 _It doesn't matter what day it is. We express our love for each other when ever we feel like it. We make sure our love is mutual an frequent, just by saying a single phrase often. It makes all the difference. And it's not on a designated day, but every day._


End file.
